All Is Fair In Love And War
by RoseMaple
Summary: Cato curses the Capitol for allowing a blind girl into the games and he will do anything for her to get out of the arena alive. Even volunteer as tribute and go against everything his father and The Academy have taught him. Cato/OC
1. Chapter 1: The Reaping

The reaping was today, and Tubltin walked onto the stage. He had a serious expression on his face and he smiled forcefully at the crowd of people. He announced that they would be choosing the female tribute first. Cato rolled his eyes. _As if we don't know that_, he thought. He stared straight ahead with a deep frown on his face. Tubletin dipped his hand and pulled out a small piece of paper. Cato closed his eyes, waiting for the name.

"Daffodil Smith." Tubletin called out and Cato's eyes snapped open. No, no, no, _no_, this could _not_ be happening. Not her, anyone but her. Two Peacemakers made their way to the crowd of girls and took a 17 year old girl by her arms and led her onto the stage. Her clear grey eyes were enough to tell everyone about her state. She had a blank expression on her face as if she didn't realize what was happening. Cato watched with wide eyes as Tubletin smiled at Daffodil. A fake smile as he realized that the girl standing next to him was blind. Cato felt a rush of fear wash over him. He needed to help her. He _had_ to save her. Why wasn't anyone volunteering in her place? He felt like cursing every girl in the area. Finally, he hit a sudden decision.

"I volunteer!" He yelled. "I volunteer as tribute!"

Tubletin smiled widely at Cato and two Peacemakers escorted him to the stage. Cato could feel everyone's eyes on him. He could hear his mother start to cry but he didn't care. Daffodil tilted her head when she heard the voice. She recognized it of course. Cato shook hands with Daffodil whose eyes looked straight through him and then they were led away. His mother and sister ran into the room when they were allowed in. His mother hugged him and whispered words of luck.

"That was the stupidest thing you have ever done." Cato's sister said. "But it was also the bravest. Win this and come back with Daffodil."

Cato's brother and father came next. His father merely patted him on the back and left. His brother pulled him into a crushing hug. "You'll win this. Don't prove me wrong."

Cato nodded and his brother left. The Peacemakers came and took Cato to the train. He sat silently and waited for Daffodil. She entered the room with two Peacemakers and they led her to a chair. She felt her way around and sat down, tilting her head to one side. Cato got up and sat next to her. She turned slightly as if knowing someone was there. Daffodil lifted her hand and felt Cato's face, her way of recognizing a person. She ran her hand softly on his face and then smiled.

"I knew it was you. Why did you volunteer Cato?" She asked.

"Because I-I..." Cato's voice trailed off. Should he tell her the truth? He decided not to. "Because I was ready to. I mean I've been trained for this."

"Oh." Daffodil said simply. She tilted her head as if knowing that Cato was lying to her but she let it pass. A woman entered the cabin. She was wearing no make up and a simple white shirt with white jeans and white shoes. Her red hair was pulled back in a high pony and stars dangled from her ears. She glanced at Cato and then studied Daffodil. She walked towards them. Cato didn't bother getting up. "Hello, I am Alice, your mentor." Alice held out a hand and Cato half heartedly shook it. She turned towards Daffodil. Alice frowned. "I have never met a blind tribute before. District 2 is heartless enough to send her here. Someone should've volunteered in her place."

Daffodil stood up and felt for Alice's face. Her hand rested on Alice's cheek and then she ran her hand on the rest of her face. Alice's frown deepened.

"That's her way of memorizing someone." Cato explained. "So that she knows who she's talking to." Alice understood and nodded slightly. Daffodil let her hand fall to her side and she smiled at Alice. "You have a pretty face." She said and Alice was shocked. She knew she was pretty but being told that by a blind girl was surprising and very interesting. Alice smiled at Daffodil. "I will do whatever I can to help you."

Daffodil nodded. Alice sat down across from the two of them. She told them a few rules, a few survival techniques. Throughout, Daffodil's head was turned towards the window and Cato was staring at the wall behind Alice.

"I am sure the Academy has taught you much but you will need to learn a lot more to survive the games." Alice said to Cato. He nodded absentmindedly. When Daffodil left to go to the bathroom, Alice turned to Cato. "What will you do if the two of you are left?" She asked. Cato frowned. He had never thought of that. "I don't know." He answered. Alice nodded. Daffodil exited the bathroom and Cato led her back to the chair. Alice put her elbow on a table and placed her chin in her hand as she observed Cato and Daffodil. She watched Cato talking to Daffodil and she saw her smiling while looking slightly away from him. He said something and she nodded. And then he patted her head. Alice had a pretty good idea of what Cato would do if the two of them were left. He would let her win.


	2. Chapter 2: The New Talent

**HermioneandMarcus: Your welcome! Thanks for reviewing!**

**KeylanaMellark: I'm glad you think so. Thanks for reviewing!**

**xXx AJO xXx: I love to be different. Keep reading. Thanks for reviewing!**

**This is a long chapter so enjoy!  
(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)**

Daffodil stood in front of her stylist. She ran her hand over his face and Alice quickly explained why. Siberius did not seem to mind a bit. Alice left and Siberius turned towards Daffodil.

"Alright sweetie, let's see what we can do with you." He said softly and Daffodil nodded. She heard him walking around her as if trying to decide what would look perfect. Finally, he called three girls into the room. Rola, Roli and Rolis are the girls' names. They allow Daffodil to run her hand on their faces and squeal in delight.

"That is such an adorable method!" Rola said.

"I know! It's fantabulous!" Roli agreed.

"Like totally!" Rolis puts in.

Daffodil managed a small smile. Siberius gave them instructions and the three girls started to gather materials and other such things. Siberius did Daffodil's clothes. Roli did Daffodil's make up while Rolis did her manicure. Rola did Daffodil's hair. After they were done, Siberius clapped. "You look beautiful sweetheart. Like a Roman queen."

"Wow! You look amazing!" Rolis squealed.

"Yeah like amazingly beautiful!" Roli said.

"OMG! Like totally!" Rola concluded.

Daffodil ran a hand on the dress, trying to imagine how it is. Siberius decided to describe it for her. "You are wearing a white silk cloth that is simple and has nothing on it and reaches the floor. It is sleeveless. Around your waist are three loops of golden rope, which is about an inch thick. On your feet you're wearing simple golden sandals that's straps go all of the way to your knees. Your make up is simple with gold eyeliner and a bit of lip gloss. Your dark hair is tied into a bun with a golden net holding it in place. And last but not least, Rolis gave you a French manicure. All in all, you look dazzling my dear, simply eye catching."

Daffodil nodded. "Thank you." She said.

"My pleasure." Siberius replied. He took Daffodil's hand and led her out of the room. Cato was outside and he blinked three times when he saw Daffodil.

"Wow, you look really good." He said after looking her over.

"Thank you. I'm sure you look quite handsome yourself." Daffodil gave Cato a smile. He grinned and took her hand. Tubletin and Alice met them before they got into the chariot.

"Okay, remember to smile and wave and do something unexpected too." Tubletin instructed.

"Unexpected?" Daffodil asked and tilted her head.

"Yes, something that will catch the eye of the audience." Alice explained. Daffodil nodded. Cato squeezed her hand and she smiled directly at him.

"I think they already will catch the audience's eye." Siberius said and winked at Cato who smiled back. Cato helped Daffodil get into the chariot and he climbed in after her. Cato saw Daffodil placing her hand on the side of the chariot and feeling it. She was trying to picture the chariot and Cato smiled before taking her hand. District 1 was called and Cato took a deep breath and then they were called. Their chariot started moving and Cato gripped Daffodil's hand tighter. They entered and the audience screamed their names. Cato was taken back by the flowers they threw. Then he remembered Tubletin's words. _Do something unexpected..._

Cato caught a white rose in mid air and turned towards Daffodil and placed it in her hair before bending his head down and placing a sweet kiss on her cheek. The audience screamed louder and an entire bouquet of flowers hit Cato on the back of his head. He tried not to groan out loud. Daffodil smiled as if sensing something had hit him and she rubbed the back of his head gently. The crowd again screamed louder, chanting their names. Cato put an arm around Daffodil and pulled her to his chest. Flowers were raining down on them and Cato smiled; they had definitely caught the audience's eye. Cato could feel the other Districts' glares.

**(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)**

"That was splendid! You both did very well." Alice said as Cato helped Daffodil out of the chariot.

"That kiss was like so OMG!" Rola squealed.

"I know. So totally cute!" Rolis agreed.

"Like fantabulous!" Roli put in.

"And then when Daffodil rubbed his head, I was like, SQUEAL!" Rolis exclaimed.

"Agreed! So cute!" Roli said.

"Like totally!" Rola ended.

"You both are definitely beautiful together." Siberius exclaimed and patted Cato on the back before hugging Daffodil. She blushed slightly and Cato grinned. Tubletin crushed Daffodil and Cato in a hug. "Marvellous my dears! Simply marvellous! I can just see the sponsors lining up."

"Alright now you two need to eat and then rest. Training starts tomorrow. I'm sure Cato will do fine on his own and he will help Daffodil as much as he can." Alice said and Cato nodded in agreement. The three girls helped Daffodil change into a white shirt and black jeans with comfortable shoes. They removed the make up and then led her into the dining room. Tubletin, Alice and Cato were already present. Daffodil sat next to Cato and started eating. Alice told them a few more strategies and Tubletin told them ways to get sponsors. After dinner, they went to their rooms. Cato kissed Daffodil's forehead before she entered her room.

"Good night." He said softly and Daffodil smiled.

"Good night." She answered and entered her room. As soon as she laid her head on the soft feather pillow, she fell asleep.

**(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)**

Alice woke Daffodil up the next morning. It was 8:15 and she was to be ready and down by thirty. Daffodil took a quick shower and dried her hair before pulling on the clothes Alice had left her on the bed, a red and black t-shirt with black trousers. Daffodil traced the 2 written on it. She finally braided her long brown hair and tied it with a red ribbon. The braid stopped just above her knees. She exited the room and found Cato waiting outside. He took her hand and led her downstairs to the dining room. Tubletin was in his usual cheerful mood and Alice was picking at her food. She did not seem to be a morning person. Cato and Daffodil took their seats and began breakfast. They ate quickly and Alice took them to the elevator while Tubletin shouted words of luck after them. Cato held Daffodil's hand and told her where to stand. They stood silently as the other tributes glared at them, except for the ones from District 11. The head trainer introduced himself as Blue. They were given a brief introduction of each station and then they were allowed to choose which one they wanted to go to. Cato led Daffodil to the Plant Identification station and after making sure she would be alright, he left to where the swords were to practice what he was best at. Rue approached Daffodil.

"Hi." She said shyly. Daffodil turned towards the voice and smiled.

"Hello." She answered and then felt Rue's face. Rue furrowed her eyebrows.

"That's my way of getting to know a person." Daffodil explained and Rue smiled.

"Do you really like the boy from your district?" Rue asked suddenly. Daffodil smiled. "He's a friend. A very good friend."

"Oh, so you're nothing beyond that?"

Before Daffodil could answer, the girl tribute from District 1, Glimmer, came cat walking over. She held her head up high with her nose in the air.

"Uh, excuse me." Glimmer said to Daffodil with her face scrunched up in disgust. Daffodil tilted her head slightly. Rue hid behind Daffodil.

"Do I know you?" Daffodil asked softly.

"No way. Like someone like _you_ would ever know_ me_." Glimmer answered.

"Someone like me?"

"Yeah, you're a total blind freak." Glimmer threw the insult at Daffodil's face.

"Better blind then a bitch like you." Cato said, appearing in front of the two girls. Glimmer turned pale and Daffodil looked at Cato. Glimmer opened her mouth to say something and then closed it. And then opened it again. She looked like a fish, gawking like that.

"Hello Cato." Daffodil said and Cato took her hand. He shot Glimmer another glare before pulling Daffodil to the fire making station. This time, however, he didn't leave. He watched silently as Daffodil attempted to light a fire. One of the rocks flew from her hands and hit the trainer on the head. Cato burst into laughter and the trainer held his forehead while muttering curses.

"Oops. I'm sorry." Daffodil said.

"I think it's best if you try out another station." The trainer continued to rub his head. Cato smirked. Rue walked up to them.

"Can I take her somewhere?" Rue asked. Daffodil smiled at the voice.

"Sure." She replied before Cato could answer. Cato nodded too and Rue took Daffodil's hand. Cato watched Rue lead Daffodil to the bow and arrow station. He saw Rue hand Daffodil a black bow and an arrow. Daffodil ran her hand over the bow. Rue said something to Daffodil and she nodded. Rue brought in a dummy and stood it n front of Daffodil. Rue instructed Daffodil how to hold the bow and arrow. Cato watched with fascination. How did Rue know which weapon would suit Daffodil? Cato decided to go and continue what he was doing previously. At lunch time, Cato walked to the bow and arrow station and found Rue and Daffodil still there.

"Come on, Pickle. Lunch time." Cato said and Daffodil nodded.

"Pickle?" Rue asked.

"My favorite color is green and the last three letters of my name are 'dil' so that's why Cato likes to call me pickle." Daffodil explained and Rue laughed. Cato turned red. Rue waved good bye to the two of them and they left too. Cato tried to tell Daffodil that he wasn't that hungry but she forced him to eat. After they were done, Daffodil went back to the bow and arrow station while Cato practiced with the sword. Marvel joined him.

"Hey, you're pretty good." Marvel said.

"Thanks." Cato replied.

"So you know about the alliance right?" Marvel asked and Cato nodded.

"Are you going to join us?"

Cato stopped his sword. "What about Daffodil?" He asked.

"You can't expect a blind girl to join us. She would get us all killed." Marvel answered.

"Well then, if she's not going to be allowed to join then I'm not joining." Cato went back to slicing dummies.

"If we let her join us, will you join?" Marvel asked.

"If she joins then I'll join." Cato said.

"Fine then, she can join us too."

"Alright, I'll talk to her later." Cato answered and Marvel nodded before leaving. He went to where Glimmer was standing and talked to her. She scrunched up her face when she heard that Daffodil would be joining too. Cato joined Daffodil and Rue at the other station. Before he could say anything, Daffodil grinned at him.

"Watch this! I can actually do it!" She exclaimed and Rue told Cato to stand to a side. He watched as she placed an arrow in the bow and pulled the string back. She concentrated on the target even though Cato knew she couldn't see it. Finally she let it go. It landed right in the chest. Cato's eyebrows shot up.

"Whoa. How did you do that?" He asked.

"I can feel the target's presence as in I know where it is. Now if I heard something rustling, I could tell if something or someone was there. I guess I have a sixth sense for that." Daffodil answered.

"That. Is. Amazing." Cato said and hugged Daffodil. She smiled back.


	3. Chapter 3: The Confession

_Daffodil was crying. But her tears weren't clear, they were red. She was crying blood. Her grey eyes were rimmed with red and her cheeks had red stains. Her hair was loose and falling all over her. Her skin was pale and the red looked awful on it. As if her cheeks had been cut open. She kept crying and crying until her eyes widened and a knife went through her. She screamed once and then she fell forward onto the green grass which slowly started to turn red._

Cato's eyes snapped open and he sat up. He could feel the sweat running down the sides of his face. His breathing was coming in pauses. Cato ran a hand on his face and got out of bed. He went to the bathroom and washed his face with cold water. He felt a bit better and then decided to get some fresh air. Creeping out of his room and into the hallway, he made his way to the roof. Cato was watching the Capitol's lights when he heard footsteps. He whirled around and saw Daffodil standing there. He breathed a sigh of relief. Cato took Daffodil's hand and placed it on his cheek. She felt his face and smiled.

"Hello Cato. I thought it was you." Daffodil felt her way to the railing and looked down as if imagining how the lights would look.

"I had a nightmare." Cato said slowly. Daffodil continued to look down.

"Was I in it?" Daffodil asked.

"Yeah. You were crying bloody tears and then you... you died." Cato answered as he felt a tear fall down his cheek. Daffodil took his hand and squeezed it.

"I-I volunteered because of you." Cato said. Daffodil turned towards him and tilted her head. "I promised myself I wouldn't let you die. When you were called, I-I felt awful."

"You did it because of me? You risked your life." Daffodil said and Cato looked away. Daffodil's hand found Cato's cheek and she caressed it. "Thank you." Daffodil whispered. Cato placed his hand on hers and moved it to his lips. He kissed her palm and she smiled. Cato put his hands on both sides of Daffodil's face and leaned closer. His lips met hers in a gentle kiss. Daffodil gasped and then kissed him back. Cato's hands moved to her waist and he pulled her closer. Daffodil's hands found his neck and she rubbed the back of it, causing shivers to run down his spine at her soft and gentle touch. Cato licked Daffodil's bottom lip, tasting her. The kiss turned more passionate. Cato pulled Daffodil even closer until there was no gap left between them. Finally, they broke apart. Cato smiled at Daffodil and she smiled back, tracing his smile with her finger.

"I love you." Cato whispered and Daffodil placed her head on his chest. "I love you too."

They stood there for a while, enjoying each other's touch. Cato pulled away and placed a quick kiss on Daffodil's lips. "We should go back. Tubletin or Alice might find us."

Daffodil nodded and Cato kissed her again before taking her hand and leading her back. They whispered good night to each other and went to their rooms. Cato fell asleep with a smile on his face.

**(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)**

"Alright!" Tubletin exclaimed. "Train hard today because you show the Game makers what you can do. And tomorrow are the interviews and the day after that are the games. How exciting!"

Alice glared at him. "No, not exciting, terrifying."

Tubletin snorted and rolled his eyes. Cato took Daffodil's hand from underneath the table. She squeezed it and smiled. They had already been at the Capitol for a week. This was horrifying. Only two days left until the games.

**(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)**

Daffodil's name was called and she smiled at Cato and Rue. They smiled back.

"Good luck." Rue whispered and Daffodil nodded. Cato tried not to bite his lip but ended up doing it anyway. Daffodil got up from her chair and walked into the room, the doors closing behind her. A Peacemaker led her to the place where the weapons were and left her to choose which one she wanted. Daffodil picked up the bow and arrow. Seneca watched her closely, wondering what a blind girl could do that would impress him. Daffodil pulled the string back after positioning herself. The sponsors were also watching her closely. She let go and the arrow landed in the outer circle of the target. Everyone laughed and went back to their conversations. Daffodil frowned as she sensed the disappointment and then she smelled the food. She remembered something Cato had told her long time ago. _If you can't see, that doesn't mean you can't use your other senses. _

Daffodil smelled cake. She turned towards the direction of where she thought the cake would be and she pulled back the string once more after placing an arrow in it. She whispered a quick prayer and then let go of the arrow. The arrow whizzed past Seneca's nose, missing it by an inch, and pierced the small ornament that was placed on the top of the four layer cake. All it once, there was silence as Seneca's mouth dropped open and he turned towards the blind girl in front of him.

"Um... You may go now." Seneca said uneasily. Daffodil nodded and placed the bow and arrow back where she got it from. The Peacemaker led her to the door and she exited. Rue and Cato rushed to her. Daffodil felt her eyes welling up with tears.

"What happened?" Cato asked.

"I-I need to sit down." Daffodil said and Cato took her hand and helped her to a chair. He was about to ask again when his name was called. Cato placed a kiss on Daffodil's forehead and left. Rue held Daffodil's hand as she softly cried. A while later, Cato came out. He didn't say anything and took Daffodil's hand and pulled her up. He pulled her to the exit doors and took them to the roof. Once they reached, he turned towards her.

"What happened?" He asked again, lightly putting his hands on her shoulders. Daffodil told him what she had done and Cato laughed.

"It's not funny. I bet I'll get a 3." Daffodil said in a low voice. Cato stopped laughing and hugged Daffodil.

"No you won't. You'll do great." Cato whispered in her ear and gave her a gentle kiss on her lips.

**(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)**

Everyone was sitting in front of the TV screen. Cato sat next to Daffodil and Alice sat next to Tubletin. Rola, Roli and Rolis were standing and Siberius was sitting next to Alice and Tubletin. Cato held Daffodil's hand as District 1's names were called. Marvel got a 9 and Glimmer got an 8. District 2's name was called and everyone moved closer to the TV. Daffodil closed her eyes tightly as her name was called. Her score was... 11! Daffodil opened her eyes as Cato grabbed her and crushed her in a hug. His score was 10 but he didn't seem to mind. Siberius pulled Daffodil from Cato's arms and hugged her. Everyone was hugging the two tributes and Alice was smothering the two of them with kisses. Roli, Rolis, and Rola jumped on Cato, knocking him over. Everyone laughed. Siberius brought in the drinks and everyone was handed a glass. Cato drank five glasses while Daffodil managed to drink one. Tubletin was drunk after his eighth glass and Alice drank two glasses. Siberius put his mouth to the bottle and drank it all until he could barely hold the bottle. Rola, Roli and Rolis had to pull him back to his room. Alice claimed she had had enough and she left to her room, dragging a very drunk Tubletin to his room. Cato sat back down on the sofa and Daffodil grabbed his sixth glass from his hand.

"No. You are not getting drunk." Daffodil said and put the glass back onto the table. Cato groaned. "You're just like my mother."

"Your mother is a smart lady." Daffodil sat down next to Cato. He smiled and pulled Daffodil closer. He gave her kiss and Daffodil smiled too.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you too." Cato answered.


	4. Chapter 4: The Interviews

Siberius had done it again. This time, Daffodil was dressed in a dark purple-almost black gown that was long enough to trail a few feet behind her. Black vines wrapped around Daffodil and a single silk white rose was pinned onto her waist. Daffodil's make up gave her a ghostly look with black eye shadow and a purplish-red lipstick. Her long hair was left open and she was wearing simple black flats. Her nails were painted black. Roli, Rola and Rolis started to cry when they saw her.

"OMG! You look so gorgeous!" Roli commented while ripping the tissue into small pieces. "I know! So gorgeous!" Rolis sniffed. "Like totally." Rola added while wiping her tears.

Daffodil smiled and Siberius hugged her before leading her out of the room. Cato gasped when he saw Daffodil. She blushed at his reaction while Siberius chuckled.

"Wow... I mean... just whoa. I mean... Wow." Cato stammered. He took a deep breath. "You look amazing. Really amazing."

"Glad you could get it out." Siberius said while laughing.

"Thank you." Daffodil replied with a smile and Cato took her hand. He was wearing a black suit and the only other color was the navy blue tie he was wearing which was so dark, it looked black too. His hair was spiked and his blue eyes looked bluer then ever. Alice kissed Daffodil's cheek. "You'll do great." Alice said and Daffodil nodded. Alice squeezed Cato's shoulder and whispered good luck. Tubletin hugged them both and they were led away. Cato watched Glimmer and Marvel give their interviews. Glimmer was constantly batting her eyelashes and twirling her hair around her finger. Marvel tried to take the cool and casual approach but it was obvious he was nervous.

"And now for the girl who amazed us all by getting the highest score." Caesar said when Marvel left. "Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome Daffodil Smith! The first blind tribute of District Two and the girl who is also known as the Roman goddess!"

Caro squeezed Daffodil's hand and kissed her forehead before the Peacemakers came and led her onto the stage. Cato smiled when he saw the crowd's eyes widen when they saw Daffodil. Caesar kissed Daffodil's hand and Cato felt something ignite inside of him. He shook his head. It was just a kiss on the hand. Caesar kissed every girl during the interviews. Daffodil and Caesar took their seats.

"Well, you certainly seem to have made quite an impression on the crowd with those beautiful looks. I have to say, you look marvellous." Caesar said.

"Thank you. Siberius has beautiful ideas and I'm glad he's my stylist." Daffodil answered.

"Oh such a modest girl. How wonderful!" Caesar exclaimed. "How do you feel about getting such a high score?"

"I was a bit confused at first but I'm glad to know that the game makers think I'm good enough to get such a high score."

"Again, such a modest answer. I feel so wonderful interviewing you. So do you have a family waiting back home?"

"Yes. I have a younger brother who's waiting for me."

"Oh so no parents?"

"No. They died when I was thirteen." Daffodil willed her eyes not to well up. She didn't like mentioning her parents. Caesar handed her a tissue when a tear drop fell from her eyes.

"Oh it's alright darling. I'm sure your parents would be really proud of you if they saw their daughter now." Caesar said in a soothing voice while patting Daffodil's hands which were clasped in her lap. "So tell us, is there a special somebody back home?" As soon as he asked the question, the entire audience leaned in to hear her answer.

"Um, apart from my brother? No." Daffodil answered. Half the audience sighed.

"Really? A beautiful girl like you? I find that hard to believe. Come on; tell us about your dream guy."

Daffodil frowned. "My dream guy? Well, I do love somebody." Cato grinned when he heard this.

Caesar clapped and the audience joined him. "Oh wonderful! Please do continue."

"Um... He's nice and sweet and he cares about the people he loves. He's also very strong and uh... good looking." Daffodil wrinkled her nose and Cato chuckled. He knew it was hard for her to admit that he was good looking.

Caesar raised an eyebrow. "Simply amazing. So if you win the games, then you will definitely run back home and into his arms. Am I right?"

Daffodil sighed slowly. "He came here with me."

The entire audience gasped and Caesar put a hand on his mouth. Cato smiled a bit and Glimmer turned red in anger. Alice and Tubletin frowned.

"Oh my." Caesar said and then patted Daffodil's cheek. "Well, all the best for the games. I'm sure half the audience's hope is pinned on you." Caesar stood up and handed Daffodil a flower before taking her hand and lifting it in the air.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Daffodil Smith, the Roman goddess of District two!" Caesar exclaimed and the audience erupted into claps and a few people whistled. Daffodil smiled and a Peacemaker led her off the stage. Cato tackled Daffodil in a hug as soon as he saw her. "That was great!" He said and kissed Daffodil.

"Thank you." Daffodil smiled at Cato. He squeezed her hand one last time before his name was called and he left. Roli, Rola and Rolis hugged Daffodil too while Siberius patted her on the back. Alice led Daffodil to the TV room where she sat her down so they could listen to Cato's interview. Caesar called Cato the 'handsome gladiator'. Caesar asked Cato the usual questions and Cato answered with witty replies. The audience was laughing the entire time. Finally Caesar asked if Cato had a 'special someone' back home. The audience fell silent as Cato fidgeted uncomfortably before answering with a simple "no". Like before, Caesar wouldn't take that for an answer.

"A handsome hunk like you is single? Now that just blows my mind." Caesar said.

"Yes, I love someone." Cato answered finally.

"Oh wonderful! Tell all!" Caesar exclaimed while clasping his hands.

"Um well she's beautiful in an angelic way and she's the sweetest person I've ever met." Cato was turning redder and redder and Daffodil blushed too.

"So, are we going to get a name or are we playing twenty questions?" Caesar said with a chuckle. Again, the audience leaned in.

"How about we play twenty questions?" Cato answered with a grin and the crowd laughed.

"Oh come on! You're killing us here!" Caesar exclaimed.

"Fine, fine." Cato said and the audience instantly quieted down. Caesar was also leaning in and Cato raised an eyebrow.

"Here, I'll give you a hint. She's named after a flower. A yellow flower." Cato blushed slightly.

"Oh! I think I've got it." Caesar said while clapping his hands. "And I think the audience has too." The audience whooped. "So was this mysterious girl the one who's also known as the Roman goddess?"

"Yep, you've got it." Cato answered and Daffodil smiled. The audience burst into applause.

"Wow! Someone give me a prize!" Caesar exclaimed. He patted Cato on the back. "Well, it seems we have a pair of lovers in this year's Games. How interesting! I'm hoping that you both enjoy the time you have together. What a beautiful couple! What do you think?" Caesar asked the audience and the all roared "yes". Cato smiled nervously.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Cato Irone, the handsome gladiator of District two!" Caesar held up Cato's hand and the audience applauded again. He was escorted off the stage. Daffodil jumped on him. Cato smiled. "You missed me that much?" He chuckled.

Daffodil smiled. "Thanks." She whispered and kissed his cheek. Cato hugged her. Alice smiled sadly at the two of them and Tubletin was wiping away some tears.

**(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)**

Daffodil felt her way to the elevator. Alice, Tubletin and Cato had already left and Daffodil had stayed behind to talk to Rue. Rue had left a few minutes ago while Daffodil had a polite conversation with Thresh who she discovered was really nice. After everyone had left, she decided to leave too. Finally finding the elevator, she pressed the button and the doors opened. Just as she was about to step in, someone pushed her in. Daffodil turned around as the doors of the elevator closed.

"Well if it isn't the blind girl from two." Daffodil recognized the voice as Glimmer's. Daffodil managed to keep her face blank. Glimmer growled and pushed Daffodil against the wall of the elevator and ran a knife on her neck, causing a long wound to appear and blood dripped down.

"What're you going to do now? Your district partner isn't here to save you." Glimmer sneered. Daffodil felt Glimmer tracing something on her neck. Her blood was dripping onto her dress. Finally, the ding of the elevator sounded and Glimmer leaned in. "Stay away from Cato. He's mine." Glimmer whispered and smirked. She exited the elevator and Daffodil took a deep breath and wiped away a tear. Her neck was paining and the top of her dress was wet with blood. Daffodil left the elevator and half stumbled, half walked down the hall. She entered the living room where everyone was waiting for her. Cato's eyes widened in shock when he saw Daffodil.

"What happened?" He asked, getting up from the sofa and walking to Daffodil. Alice got up too and Tubletin ran to get a medical kit. Cato touched Daffodil's shoulder and she flinched.

"What happened?" Cato asked again but this time his voice was more demanding.

"Glimmer... cornered me." Daffodil answered in a low voice. Cato turned red in anger. "Shit!" He yelled. Daffodil turned her head away and Cato wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. "It's okay baby. You'll be okay." He whispered into her ear. Tubletin returned with the medical kit and Cato took it from him. He washed the wound and wrapped a cloth bandage around it. Alice was surprised by the gentleness he was showing. After he was done, he kissed Daffodil. "See, all better." He said with a smile and Daffodil managed a small smile. "Thank you." Daffodil answered and rubbed Cato's cheek softly. Alice and Tubletin silently left the room. Cato pulled Daffodil back into his arms and rocked her slowly. "I love you."He whispered.

"I love you too." Daffodil replied and Cato cupped her face in his hands and kissed her.


	5. Chapter 5: The Bloodbath

Alice found Cato and Daffodil both in Daffodil's room the next morning but she didn't say anything. Secretly, she found it cute. The way he was holding her close to himself with both his arms wrapped around her and the way she was snuggled up into his chest. The blanket covered half their bodies. Alice sighed when she saw the smiles on both of their faces. Sweet, worry-free smiles. Just as she was about to leave, she saw Cato stir a bit. She watched as his eyes slowly fluttered open as he rubbed them. He looked down and saw Daffodil hugging him around the waist but very much asleep. He smiled and kissed her head before closing his eyes again as his arms tightened around Daffodil. Alice sighed again and walked out of the room. Tubletin met her in the hall. "I can't find Cato. He's not in his room." Tubletin's voice was worried. Alice smiled before opening the bedroom door slightly and gesturing for Tubletin to look inside. He looked and smiled while placing a hand on his mouth. "Aren't they adorable?" Tubletin asked. Alice nodded before closing the door lightly. She pulled Tubletin into the TV room. "Let's give them some time." She said.

**(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)**

Daffodil dressed slowly and stepped out of the bathroom in black trousers, a black t-shirt and black boots. She felt her way to the door and walked into the dining room. Everyone was present as she slipped into her chair. Cato wore a red t-shirt with black trousers and the same boots. He smiled at Daffodil and kissed her forehead as they started breakfast. There was complete silence at the table. Tubletin was trying to keep his tears from falling and Alice was in a sorrowful mood. She hated this. Neither of the two innocent teenagers sitting in front of her deserved to die. She was just a blind girl and he was just a misunderstood guy. Neither should be worried about dying this early in their lives. Alice hugged both of them and kissed their foreheads when they got ready to board the hovercraft. Daffodil was seated across from Cato who made sure she was wearing her belt and was comfortable. The woman came and asked for Daffodil's hand. She felt the tracker go inside her but was surprised to feel no blood. Cato kept an eye on Daffodil the entire time. When they got off, they were separated. Siberius met Daffodil before she entered the glass tube. He helped her put on a black jacket and then he slipped something around her neck. It was a necklace with a green four leaf clover on it. Daffodil fingered it with a smile.

"It's for luck." Siberius explained and Daffodil nodded, "Thank you." He tied her long hair in a braid, hoping it would not be the last time he would get to make her hair. Siberius kissed Daffodil's forehead. "You'll do great sweetie." He whispered. A mechanical female voice came on.

"_30 seconds till the Hunger Games begin."_

Roli, Rola and Rolis entered the room and hugged Daffodil while wiping their tears. Roli clasped another necklace around Daffodil's neck. This one had a heart on it with the three girls' names engraved on it. "Good luck." Rolis said and the other sisters whispered the same. Siberius took her hand and led her to the glass tube.

_20 seconds. _

Siberius squeezed her Daffodil's hand one last time as the glass tube closed around her. She looked at him as a single tear fell down her cheek. The platform under her started moving up and she clutched the two necklaces. Suddenly, Daffodil was hit with a gust of wind. She realized that the Arena was a forest as she heard the birds chirp softly and another light breeze hit her. Cato let out a sigh of relief when he saw her. She was only two people away. Daffodil tilted her head slightly to the side as if sensing that Cato was near. The mechanical voice came on again.

10...

9...

8...

7...

6...

5...

4...

3...

2...

_1_

Cato sprung into action. He ran to the Cornacopia and grabbed a sword. He flung it behind him and sliced the tribute from District 9's head clean off. The bloodbath had begun. Barely twenty seconds into the Games and Cato had already killed four tributes. It was fast, and it was easy. That's when he spotted Daffodil. He quickly ran towards her but just as he was about to reach her, an arrow whizzed past and ran through Daffodil's arm. She clutched it and fell to the ground. That's when Cato got angry. He turned and pushed the sword through the person's chest. The tribute fell and Cato wiped his sword on the dead tribute's shirt before turning to Daffodil. He helped her up and gently pulled the arrow out of her arm. Most of the surviving tributes had fled and only the Careers were left. Chase, Maya, Glimmer and Marvel stood scattered near the Cornacopia. As he was helping Daffodil stop the blood from her arm, Cato heard a small clatter come from the mouth of the Cornacopia. He saw a flash of black and clutched his sword. Daffodil's expression turned into a confused one as she heard Cato leave. Yep, just as he had predicted, a tribute was hiding in the Cornacopia. Cato smirked as he thrust the sword into the tribute's stomach. He heard Glimmer laugh behind him and Marvel snicker. Cato walked back to Daffodil and rolled up her sleeve to help her with the wound. But Daffodil stopped him. She placed her hands on his face and lifted it. "Cato why did you do that?" She asked. Cato was surprised she had figured it out. "Because he was meant to die." He answered. Just then the familiar 'boom' went off to indicate the end of the bloodbath. The four other Careers gathered around the two of them. Marvel chuckled. "I killed at least four tributes. This was so much fun."

Glimmer laughed again. "I know." She squealed. "I killed like three. It was awesome."

Daffodil frowned. Were they calling killing awesome? How bloodthirsty were they?

"I killed three too. But by then my sword was drenched in blood." Chase said. "How many did you kill?" He asked Cato. Cato smirked. "I killed seven. Bet none of you can beat that."

Daffodil gasped. Glimmer squealed in delight. "Wow!" She exclaimed. Daffodil could not believe this was happening.


	6. Chapter 6: The Memory

12 tributes were dead and five were injured. Cato had actually killed 6, Chase had killed 3 and Marvel had killed 2 and one with Chase. Glimmer had killed one and had managed to wound 3 severely. Maya had wounded 2 and she was the only one who wasn't proud of drawing blood in the bloodbath. The tribute who were remaining were Marvel, Glimmer, Cato, Daffodil, Chase, Maya, Foxface, Thresh, Rue, Katniss, Peeta, and the girl from 8. They sat around a fire, laughing and mocking the dead tributes. Cato noticed how Daffodil was quiet. Her eyes were watery and her face was turned towards the fire. He scooted closer to her and pulled her to his chest while placing an arm around her waist. "Hey, what's wrong?" Cato asked, his voice soft. Daffodil shook her head. "Nothing. Nothing at all."

Cato raised an eyebrow but before he could say anything, Marvel stood up. "Did you guys hear that?"

The Careers fell silent. Then it came again, a soft rustling. Daffodil's stomach churned. Another death. She knew it was coming. And she didn't want to hear it. She didn't want to think of the poor tribute whose only mistake was crossing the Careers' path. Marvel was the one to spot the tribute and he actually laughed after he threw the spear straight through her. He _laughed._ After killing an innocent girl and he would probably not even lose sleep over it. However, Daffodil lost sleep over it. After all of the Careers had fallen asleep, Daffodil got up and slowly crept through the forest. She stopped besides the river and felt the cool night breeze. It was getting cold. But she liked it. She always preferred winters to summers. Cato had teasingly stated that that was because she was cold blooded. Another light breeze hit her and she remembered a time when it was snowing in District 2.

_A five year old Daffodil was running in the snow. More snowflakes fell on her and she smiled and danced in the white fluff. Suddenly she was hit on the head with a snowball. She knew it was him, the annoying twit Cato. He was always making fun of her. He laughed and picked up another ball of snow. This time it hit Daffodil on the cheek. She frowned. The snow stung her face. She wished she could see Cato so that she could whack him one too. She was hit by another snowball which was followed by a witty remark. _

"_Hey Daffy duck! Can't dodge can you? Oops, I forgot! You're just a blind idiot!" Cato laughed. It hurt. Daffodil ran back home as angry tears ran down her cheeks. She tripped twice but managed to stand up again. Her mother found her in her room, crying besides her bed. "Sweetie, what's wrong?" She asked. Daffodil wiped her tears. "Mommy why can't I see?" _

_Her mother sighed. She knew Cato had been teasing Daffodil again. It was almost a hobby for him. "You know Flower, just because you can't see, that doesn't mean you can allow Cato to hurt your feelings." _

"_But Mommy, he hit me with snowballs. Three times. It hurt." _

_Her mother hugged her and rubbed her back. "It'll be alright, sweetheart." _

_XXXXX_

_Her parents had died suddenly. No one told Daffodil and Drake how they died. Daffodil was 13 and Drake was 2. Everyone attended the funeral. Daffodil wasn't surprised. Her parents had been well-known in District 2. Daffodil had cried. She had cried a lot but she had also been strong for her younger brother. Everyone had tried to convince Daffodil to put Drake in the care of their Uncle and Aunt but Daffodil had refused. She wasn't going to have them separated. She took over the shop her parents used to run. It was difficult, especially with a two year old, but Daffodil managed. She managed it well. And everyone bought from that shop. Was it the merchandise or was it Daffodil's kindness that made that shop the most popular in District 2, no one knew. It was a Saturday morning. Daffodil had been running the shop for 3 years now. Her birthday was that day. Not that she was planning on doing anything. 5 year old Drake sat on the counter and was coloring. He was making his elder sister a card. That was enough for Daffodil. She kissed his cheek and told him she would be right back. She walked out of the shop after having Mack take over. She went to the florist and got two bouquets of Daffodils. She walked to the cemetery and stopped in front of her parents' graves, only knowing by tracing the names with her finger. She placed a bouquet on each grave before sitting down and wiping the dust off of the gravestones. And then she allowed the tears to come. She was lonely. She wanted the hugs that her mother gave her and the jokes her father told even though they weren't even that funny. She wanted her mother's cooking and her father's stories. She missed them. She cried for a while until she heard someone cough behind her. She got up and wiped her tears. "Hey." The person said and Daffodil didn't need three guesses to know it was Cato. She ignored him and quickly dusted off her knees. She grabbed her sweater and began walking out of the cemetery. Cato grabbed her arm and stopped her but stayed silent. _

"_What? No comments? No Daffy duck? No blind freak?" Daffodil snapped. She pulled her arm away. _

"_Look, I'm sorry for calling you those names." Cato said. His voice sounded hurt. _

"_No, I'm sorry. For ever thinking that you could be my friend. For ever trying to be nice to you. Because it didn't work. You still teased me. Leave me alone." _

"_Daffodil, I'm really, really sorry." Cato handed her a red gift wrapped box. "Happy birthday. I just hope you can forgive me." _

_Before Daffodil could reply, she felt Cato's lips on her cheek. He kissed her for a moment before pulling away. Daffodil was too shocked to say anything. And then she walked away. He had given her a bracelet. A bracelet that had small flowers hanging down from the silver chain. Daffodil found it beautiful. And she wore it everyday. _

Daffodil smiled at the memory. She felt two strong arms wrap around her from the back. Someone placed their chin on Daffodil's shoulder. She reached up and felt Cato's face, knowing it was him. She did it out of habit.

"What are you doing up?" Cato asked.

"Nothing. I couldn't sleep. I was just remembering the first present you gave me."

"The bracelet?" Cato took Daffodil's arm and pulled up the sleeve. He smiled when he saw it. "You still wear it."

"Yeah, I've always worn it."

Cato turned Daffodil around and kissed her. "I swear I'm going to get you out if here alive." He kissed her again and then she laid her head on his chest. "Okay Cato." 


	7. Chapter 7: The Water

**A/N: Thank you for the amazingly awesome reviews! You guys make my life worth living! Keep reviewing and sending me your feedback XD**

Daffodil was getting quieter and quieter. She insisted most of the times that she wasn't hungry and Cato was getting worried. It was nighttime on the third day. Only 10 tributes were left. Foxface had eaten poisonous berries. The tributes that were left were Glimmer, Marvel, Cato, Daffodil, Maya, Chase, Thresh, Rue, Katniss and Peeta. The Careers sat in their camp, just discussing strategies. Glimmer was watching Cato and was getting annoyed that he wasn't looking at her. What did he see in that blind girl? She didn't even have a proper figure. Sure, she was kind of pretty but at least Glimmer could _see_. She growled deep in her throat in anger and Cato raised an eyebrow while looking at her. Glimmer stuck her nose in the air and Marvel and Maya rolled their eyes. She was trying to get his attention again. Glimmer flipped her hair back and pursed her lips. Cato snickered before wrapping an arm around Daffodil and pulling her into a long kiss. When he moved back, he noticed with satisfaction that Glimmer was a bright red. Daffodil frowned before asking, "Cato are you okay?"

Cato smirked. "Of course I am, love. I was just missing the taste of your lips."

Maya and Marvel began laughing as Glimmer's mouth dropped open. Chase chuckled. Daffodil tilted her head before saying a simple, "Oh."

Cato stood up and took Daffodil's hands and gently pulled her up too. He turned to Marvel. "We'll be back in a while. You're in charge."

Marvel nodded happily and Glimmer scowled. Cato ignored her and tightened his grip on Daffodil's hand before pulling her along. "Where are we going?" Daffodil asked.

"Just wait." Cato answered. His hand was warm and firm, perfect against Daffodil's small and soft one. They continued walking until Cato stopped. Daffodil had no idea where they were. Cato let go of her hand and stepped away. She frowned before feeling around. "Cato, where are you?"

Cato smirked and silently moved to her right side as she turned to the left. Daffodil was getting scared. Her heart thumped against her chest. He wouldn't just leave her. She called his name again. He kept dodging her hands, moving quietly as she searched.

"Cato?" Daffodil's voice was quivering, as if she was trying to hold back her tears. Cato didn't answer and instead moved swiftly to her other side. "Cato, I'm scared. Please, where are you?"

That did it. Cato wrapped his arms around Daffodil's waist and pulled her to his chest. "Hey, I was just messing with you. What, you thought I would actually leave you alone?"

"I was so scared." Daffodil said against Cato's neck. She had been. The cold breeze had been foreign and the darkness was unwanted even though Daffodil was used to it. She had been assuming the worst. Cato smiled and kissed Daffodil. Her lips were soft and warm while his were burning. Hot with passion and lust. He moved his lips to her jaw and then kissed her neck. His breath was warm and Daffodil intertwined her fingers in his soft hair. The blonde strands felt like feathers. He continued down her neck and then lightly bit it while shifting one hand to the other side of her neck and the other rubbed her side. He pulled his face away and placed his lips on hers again. They closed their eyes and Daffodil smiled against Cato's mouth. The kiss continued and Daffodil took a step back, trying to find a tree to lean against. She took another step back...

_Splash!_

They hadn't noticed the river was so close. Cato quickly pulled up and coughed while Daffodil laughed next to him. He shivered slightly as a cold wind hit him. Great, they were both going to freeze in the ice cold water. Daffodil touched his arm and pulled him closer. Never mind, they could warm each other up. She slid her arms around his waist and he instantly felt better having her warm body against his. She stopped shivering too.

"Shall we continue?" Cato asked with a smirk. Daffodil didn't answer and instead clutched his wet shirt tighter. Her hair was floating around her on top of the water. His was sticking up as if it had lost all gravity. The water came up to their shoulders. After a few minutes, Cato pulled Daffodil out of the water and the two of them sat on the grass. Cato pulled Daffodil onto his lap and she laid her head down in the crook of his neck. "I love you." Cato whispered.

"I love you too." Daffodil answered and closed her eyes. She fell asleep in his arms feeling warm, comforted, loved and happy.


End file.
